


Hello Beca

by Ladibug



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibug/pseuds/Ladibug
Summary: Chloe finally musters up the courage to visit Beca after a year .
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Hello Beca

"I'm sorry it took me so long to come see you, but I don't feel as bad knowing Emily and Stacie come out here all the time. So at least you're not lonely and most certainly not forgotten. It's been like a year, well it's been exactly a year in a few hours but who's counting?" Chloe let out a nervous watery laugh. She ran her hand across the engraving on the stone letting the tears drip from her eyes freely. "Emily said your flowers had died so I brought you some new fresh ones and a couple of fake ones in case nobody can come out for awhile so you'll still have something pretty to look at." Chloe played with the grass while she tried to think of something to say, it reminded her of all the times she played with Beca's hair. If she squinted hard enough she could almost imagine Beca sitting in front of her cross legged and staring at her, it almost helped. 

"All those times we could sit in silence without a care in the world and now I have every care in the universe. I regret every time I asked you to turn your music down because now all I want is to hear it. I mean sure I could go play your playlist but it's not the same. Actually I've been kind of avoiding music all together, it still hurts too much." The sharp throbbing pain in her chest dulled the longer she talked, she thought to herself that Stacie was right. She should really look into therapy. "Could you try to find my papaw up there and tell him I said hi? I say it to him all the time but maybe he can't hear me sometimes….can you even hear me?" A grass hopper jumped onto her leg and stayed still for a few beats in time. Chloe knew it was Beca's way of responding, she smiled a little. "Aubrey's finding it just as hard to come up and visit, even though you guys butted heads more often than not she loved you just as much as she loves everyone else. She took the news pretty hard, and threw herself into throwing that drunk driver into jail for life." Chloe stayed silent for a long time, occasionally sighing and picking at the dead flowers. Eventually she realized she had been there for a touch too long because it was beginning to get dark. 

"I can't bring myself to say goodbye. Not even bye or see you later because I know I will not in fact see you later. I don't want to leave but I don't want to stay here...I kind of wish they had gotten you cremated so I could put you in a pretty little necklace and take you everywhere I go. I'm just going to say hello for now...I know it makes no sense but it's easier. So hello Beca...I'll come back soon okay? I swear." Chloe stood up shakily stopping only to press a soft kiss against the hard cold stone. "I love you." She patted the stone one last time and shakily walked back to her car. She sat there for a minute blinking back tears so she could drive clearly. 


End file.
